User talk:Ceiling Master
Message from 9549code thanks i am an obsessive fan of zelda also should the fact that jumping or diving from high places on to the Lotus Leaf Root causes it to flip over as well as enemies falling on it 9549code :No problem. And probably not. It seems like a relatively minor detail. —'Ceiling Master' 20:02, August 14, 2014 (UTC) oh have you tried vizzed board yet what do you think of it? 9549code :Uh, no. I already told you I have the Oracle games on my 3DS and have played them. —'Ceiling Master' 21:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) "Redone edit"? Message from 9549code 2 do u know how to put text in a userbox that's all black i have been trying to mane mine say the same thing as my yellow userbox only diffrince is to add black at the end insted of yellow i also have been trying to make the text yellow can you help 9549code :You should just be able to add text here to make text appear white. —'Ceiling Master' 19:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) i tryed it and i can't seem to do it what am i doing wrong?9549code :Because is a template, I don't think you can change it on your page. You may have to copy and paste the template coding for the userbox and put that font tag in there. :Oh, and on the topic of userboxes, please chill out. It's making it hard for my computer to load the preview if I try and edit it. —'Ceiling Master' 17:01, August 18, 2014 (UTC) i have notice that zeldapedia has a page for Song of Awakening from Spirit Tracks but dose not have a page about the song of awakening for link's awakening should i make a page called Song of Awakening (Link's Awakening) also Ballad of the Wind Fish (Link's Awakening) starts the song 9549code :I don't think there is a "Song of Awakening" in Link's Awakening. You're probably thinking of the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". —'Ceiling Master' 16:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) There Is The Wind Fish says at the end of the game play the eight instruments play the song of awakening 9549code :Oh. See, he's just referring to the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" as a song of awakening. It's not a separate thing. —'Ceiling Master' 16:20, August 20, 2014 (UTC) if it is not an item then what infobox can be used for it, as most pages have them and i think they are cool. Also in SS, in hero mode the skyward strike is not at maximum offensive power at the beginning of the game but rather at maximize offensive power of the current sword you have as the goddess sword skyward strike spin attack will not kill the Qudra baba and the goddess long sword will but its range at swing it is at full power as i have the game an am still in the middle of trying to complete hero mode to confirm that9549code :Its category is "miscellaneous". Because it doesn't have an item category, it's not considered an item. And... I really have no idea what you're talking about. —'Ceiling Master' 17:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC) skyward sword if u can read then you should know what i talking about the page Hero Mode says the skyward strike is at max power if that's true using the goddess sword u should be able to kill the yellow deku baba with the skyward strike spin attack for people who don't understand raise the sword up to the sky charge it and then immediately do a spin attack 9549code :First of all, I'm tired of your quoting. Technically you're doing it correctly, but I know what I said. :Second of all, watch your tone. Yes, I can read. Maybe if you typed better, with correct grammar and spelling, I would be able to understand. :Third of all, that sounds relatively unimportant. —'Ceiling Master' 18:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) to say a misleading page unimportant how can you call this an encyclopedia of Zelda if you don't add the details and the little details. N.O.I. the page says it is at max S for all of hero mode and the fact is that is not true in range for all of hero mode it is at max s but not power i is based on the sword u are using at that time 9549code ::Look, if one of you has trouble reading, it's not Ceiling Master. The page clearly says nothing about the Skyward Strike's power at any point in Hero mode. Only charge time and beam shape/size are mentioned. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:26, August 22, 2014 (UTC)